


Chill-In

by SolCon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Anger, Angst, Character Development, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating: M, Regret, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolCon/pseuds/SolCon
Summary: Wendy Cordoroy, a twenty one year bag of ice. With the summer heat of 2012 six years past, all would seem to be cool and steady..However, some things are becoming too hot for the ice bag to chill down..Does she accept her inner demons, or throw her axe at them? Does she live the life she wants to, or the life that's easy..Friends may help her cope, some who surprise even her, but when it comes down to, it's Wendy who has to make the change.





	1. Loose Notes (+open)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samey..but differenty..
> 
> The mystery twins and their faithful ally in weird continue their own pursuits, but still make time for some mystery hunts in between adulthood. With a pair of second gen matured Mystery Twins and a red haired lumberjack as their life guide what could come up? It seems like a pleasant, uncomplicated setup. Yep, nothing of any real weight should happen..

**Disclaimer**  
BE WARNED-CONTAINS EXPLICIT LANGUAGE-CURSING

I have yet to get my hands on the comic.. 

\--

(OPENING)

For the nervous wreck he was, he sure never minced words when it came down to it. No, that "Dipper" could have a big lip when he felt he needed to. Maybe it’s both his Great Uncle's blood within him. If there was one thing all Pines seemed to have, could be stubborn hard assery in the face of it all. Maybe it’s a way of coping with it all, defense against nerves that could excite a Tad Strange. Whatever it is, that kid can stand ground when he needs to. 

It was a cool trick. Something you could almost “calculate.” How far could push him before he lost it completely? Sure, he'd calm himself down. Now especially, with his years of crisis management under his belt. Still, that does add to his mystery. One thing that I can say, if you really wantta’ know Dip, you have to dig a bit deeper than his plan book.~

"Mabel, were you thinking?! If it implanted-you should know what could have happened! Great Uncle Ford’s notes say, clear as day, to not let it taste human flesh! Man. I mean, seriously Mabel. If you don't know what the practice is at least consult a semi professional.” “Thinking? About ‘danger stats?’ Bro, that’s your department-And Seriously, Dipper, how’s a Mabel supposed to keep track of all these ‘rules’ when Mr. Weird Science ‘numero uno’ re-arranges his notes at the drop of a gnomes cap? You have to admit, it’s no perfect ‘science’ with that guy whenever the measurement doesn’t involve demon portals or jelly beans. Love him, but you have to admit it. Wendy, can you back a girl up?” “Look, dude, I ‘got no stake in this game. When you guys need safe passage through the pass a few away I’ll be behind you calling shots. Until then, I'll keep an eye out for the flanks.” “Noted, Wendy. Thank you. Alright, Dipper, you know what you caught me. Everyone! Mabel didn’t study the 3 basics rules of Nerd Safety, hide, hide, and spazz out, while attending art school! Please, send urgent nerd care, ‘immediately!’ We’ve got a nerd’mergency!”

“Mabel, unlike your ‘Cat Expressionist’ Club-” “Unlike my single handedly FOrmed Cat Expressionist Club, Mason." “Unlike your club, this group doesn’t meetup every other Friday ‘til the cat clock hits 12 m’woon, sign out, and go home with the purr of the wind-” “M’woon? Come On, Dip. Don’t be silly.” “Mabel, all I’m saying’s that, for how much energy you spend caring about the great, big world, you can be oftly careless when taking care of it at times. That’s all. Okay, done.” “Look, I was staying out of it, and you do know I love you Mabes, but Mr. Nerd Science 'dos' does make a point, 'spite his unwarranted dig on Cat Expressionist Club. Though, he also did make it with the word ‘oftly’, so take it for what it is.” The calm Wendy attempted to prescribe seemed a misdosage in the mood. “Okay. Wendy, it’s alright. Mabel and I are fine.” “Yeah, Dip, we’re cool. Just formal disagreement, truly.” In spite of the settlemen, Wendy's face hid a wrinkle that was anything but calm. The strength of the concealment seemed especially out of place for this contained instance. 

“Just, please, make sure you read over at least one set of notes before readying to hold mystical beings down. Alright, anyway group, my notes lead further ahead. Let’s get going, guys.” “Dip, this whole time we’ve been following Your notes, too? Why didn’t you tell me? Mr Big Shot. Look at you! My brother, everyone! Sorry, ladies, he's already got a blonde, lovably prissy beauty waiting up for him-Again, why didn't you tell me?” “Because it wasn’t important. Can you keep it down? I know we aren't using the element of surprise, but we should still watch our voices. Wendy gains her stride back in movement. The previous symptom, apparently quite nothing, seem insignificant. “Guys, if you’re done making amends, we should really get moving. Dip’s notes tell a’lot about about a clearing ahead. We should get through the safe parts before Stanford finds the old recipe for the cure he forgot he made, crumpled up in his study.” “Since when do you read the passages, Wendy?” “Mabel, really that’s- “Not important, Mabes. I think that’s what Dipper wanted ta’ say.” Though Wendy's face kept steadfast, the redhead for once fell to the back of line in the group.. ~

Chapter 1-"Loose Notes"  
January 21st, 2019

Loose Notes-  
In desperation, times of weird emotion, I’ve decided to take a page from the book of Dipper. Appropriate, the problem being what it is. I gotta’ get this straightened up, fast. I’m not going full geek mode. I'm not going to go crazy laying down a list of the costs of my unhealthy thought. I just need to demonstrate the insanity. That’s all. Pure, simple. 

So, look. Let me clear up the confusion. I’m not saying I Love love the guy. What I am saying is that my feelings toward him have a bit more of a complicated way than that pertaining to my bubbly, almost sister. Enough to steal some of his excess scrap paper from his bag in between pee breaks in the vain hope of making sense out of this mess. 

Yeah, Dipper, Mabel, and I go a long way back. The summer of 2012. A summer with almost enough excitement to remember half as many details as Dipper remembered days with me. Almost. Said almost. If you asked me what day of the year I let him down I’d tell you it was closer to July than June. If you asked me what I was thinking that day I’d tell you to shut it. Okay, kidding. Sort of. 

In any case, it’s no secret there's some baggage there. I'm not pretending I haven't thought about the prospect since that summer. I’m not cruel, though. I push the occasional hair on his goosebumb riddled arm, but I’m not a fuckin sadist. I care about the guy-and look, my deeper feelings, real or not, don’t matter in the end. He’s the new 19 old prospect seeker. He has a girlfriend and no further interest in the 21 year old college dropout who had slept her way all the way to emotional breakdown all but 3 months ago. Granted I will never tell him that. He'd probably stop his research an entire week to put out a search team to find the nearest 'decent guy' within the entire Oregon-California radius. Look, those were my decisions. No guy's ever been in my sleeping bag without my suggestion or want. That's as sexist as saying sex's all I'm good for. Not that I'd care. Be as sexist as you want, Dip. I couldn't stop you. Wouldn't stop you. If anything, it makes the decision a hella’ lot simpler. 

Okay, anyway. I guess acting like I don't care is easier than facing clear facts. Always has been. 'Struggling to keep up with high school work with a family of loud, disruptive Corduroys back home? Well, face it Corduroy. Yah' never really were going to study for that test anyway; tired of being treated like a game of tug a war by an emotionally stunted musician and a 12 year old, supposed friend? Suck it up, man. They care about you at the end of the day; have less than pure thoughts about the maturing, still insecure, 19 year old wannabe researcher? Dude, you're just spent. Get some frickin' rest. Your mind will clear tomorrow.' 

Don't get any of this twisted around, person who'll I'll murder in your sleep if you ever have the stones to read this. I'm not having a Dipper level break down over this. I know there is no way to prove it, so you'll just have to take my word. Honestly, I don't care if you'd think otherwise. I just wish I cared more about fixing my life's problems than fixing my attitude. Like Dip's shadow; great at decompressing, terrible at focusing. Can't get rid of stress? Well, just pretend you don't care you're stressed. Seemed to work for Dad when Mom was no longer around, why can't it work for you? You're a 'flippin Corduroy', aren't you? Yes, I am a flippin’ Corduroy. I’ve got tons of work experience, as long as climbing up, inspecting, identifying, and surveying wood and wood products count as work experience. I’m the chillest person you’ll meet, unless you ask me to ‘chill down.’ I’ll do anything for you, unless I don’t want to. 

Wendy Corduroy, liker of many things, lover of who knows what. Let’s say I did love the guy, what would I tell him I like about him? Pull up with a second wind of that ‘more fun with you than anyone else' bizz? Come’on. Dip can be convinced with the right word play with small things, but he’s certainly no idiot. No, that’s not a word that’s in my vocabulary for the guy. Again, even if I could get him to look at me again, with those puppy eyes, what kind of friend would I be if I did? I know I’m not always ‘Ms. Morals’, but I can’t lose all love of decency. I've got ethics. I have judgement. If Dip, one day, decided to give it a real, mature shot, Maybe (a big maybe) I’d let him. Not now. I like Pacifica, in small doses..They could work. She'll keep him honest, he'll keep her modest. I doubt We’d be good for each other. Like it or not, one way or another, there's a real good chance it would just become him trying to please me, me trying in vain to get him to relax. I’m not a frickin glass vase. Until Dipper gets over that, I don’t think any of that is a feasible option. 

Still, it may be good telling him a Half truth one of these days. He’ll probably eventually find out himself how I feel, doubting and hating himself for having thought of it, until he avoids me like the plague for the next few months. Gotta' say, I preferred the side comments much more than his constant re-distancing. Yeah, I gotta’ figure this all out, one way or another Before then, still, there's a Mabel issue. Yeah, she and Pacifica are 'besties', about as close as a Mabel and a recovering valley girl type could be. Still, that doesn't completely stop the danger of Mabel's over excitement. Yeah, she would Never purposely break the two up. That may be part of the problem. For all I know the minute the dog sniffs a hint of danger her negative excitement could work against her, angering the kid. Pushing Dipper to choose sides in the romance, forcing him to even consider me as an option. That's not an option. 

I can't have Dipper seeing me that way again, not for a Long time going, probably ever. No, almost definitely ever. Especially this light of day. Not with his excellence in clearing through to grad school being underway. I've got lumber to cut, Dip's got proposals soon to make. Mabel's gotta' stick to her physical arts. Not her artistic talents for begging the questions. That was the right idea for shakey, self hating 12 year old Dipper. Back when he wrote more lists than creepy (yes, I'll say creepy) love letters to 15 year old lumberjacks; the fact that he never sent them still shows the good guy he is..It wouldn't work well with driven, world changing today Dipper. Not "Mason Pines-soon to be assistant of theoretical, propositional theory-jumbo-micallits." No, I can't begin to understand what he risks falling against himself today. 

Again, this' still all assuming he still is able to connect to the self defeating crush. For the love of Time Baby, I can hope he's far past that. I don't know if there's a formula in the multiverse that could fully explain to Dipper why we wouldn't work. It’s far past the age dilemma now. That's for darn sure, sadly. 

No, you know what, not sadly. Thankfully. Thankfully now, if I could get over cool facade, I could show Dipper how great we've been As friends. There's little chance, now, he'd be against that. It's just my 'lay low, wait' strategy. That's one way we connect. We sure do get in our own way like a match made in heaven, or hell. Still, I'm confident enough to clearly realize why I use these tactics. What stops me from going for peak performance. Dipper, for all I know, would make up any excuse to say it's his own brain's dysfunction. In some ways he's probably right, but that skeptical brain does wonders in true panic. He does have a great brain. Keeping up with however many classes, two programs, while still managing to call us out for 'field work' every month. That's dedication of a different kind, man. 

Everything that kid learned he earned. He doesn’t have the calm, inhuman, cold attention of a Ford-or the clear, dry grit of a Stan-Or the exuberant, ceaseless thought of a Mabel, but he makes up for it on the paper. I can’t deny I admire that. Dedication. It’s what keeps us going if we’re going anywhere good-And new Dipper’s doing Real good. Better than I, I can say. I mean, can I say. My God. Once Dad and the boys come back from logging I've really Got to get thinking about some escape plan. First thing's first, though. Figure out a good place to burn this before some gnome, or worse, Mabel, gets to it.


	2. Wendy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Wendy? Is she alright..?

Chapter 2-Wendy Talk

“Mabel, look, you know we can’t push this. There probably is something wrong. I’m worried too. You know that Wendy doesn’t want us to know, though. If we push this it’s only going to make it worse. I’ll make it clear to her, subtly, that she can talk to us, but other than that we’d just be making it worse.” “Dip, I’ve seen you subtly around Wendy.” Dipper’s face took on an aspect opposite to his younger self, unwavering in his position. “That was pre Ford, Mabel. Things have changed.” “Hah.” A young blonde interrupts the two as she makes her way into the greeting room, without any hesitation. “How about you tell that to you two years ago, when you ‘brought up’ the benefits of us becoming a couple.” 

“It was supposed to be cute.” The grown boy immediately reverts to his younger self. “I know, it was. Still, it wasn’t a joke,” the blonde places her hand onto the boy’s shoulder as she meets him “weirdo.” “Hey, you’re dating this weirdo.” “Yes, I’ve accepted that fact” she speaks with a loving tone, contrasting the nature of her remarks “and have seen the benefits of entering this ‘beneficial relationship.’” Pacifica continues to prove her mastery in holding a playful, yet sarcastic tone. “Beneficial, despite the fact you still owe me at least, like, 1,000 dollars by now, by my count.” Showing herself to not be the one twin without development over these several years, Mabel watches the couple finish their conversation without interruption. “Yeah, you’re..probably not getting that money back anytime soon..” “I figured, dork.” The dork’s girlfriend closes the distance between her and her partner further, wrapping her hand around his waist. “I’ll get you back..in small ways as my money comes.” “I know. You’re as good at wasting your time for me as anyone else.” The lady's mastery of using cutting remarks as genuine love was almost career worthy in its form. “..never trust McGucket when he’s on his ‘thinkin'’ streaks..” Dipper gives a look of absolute dread in his comment side. 

" Don’t worry, bro. I wasn’t in top form today either..I really upset Wendy this time, for some reason.” “She could be lonely.” The two twins become one entity, as they turn look at the blonde skeptically. “Pacifica, sorry, but you clearly don’t know the ice bag like we do..As much as I love her friendship, I’m under no illusion that she’d be any worse without us. She’s pretty self sufficient.” The naturally energetic form of the curly haired artist displayed nothing but solemnity towards her brother's remarks. “As much as I love to argue for the fun of it with Dipper when he words things in his..Dipper way, I think he’s pretty correct on this. Wendy’s self sufficient, no way to argue it. She loves us, we love her..but she’d just as much love living on her own, out in some cabin she made for herself deep in an uninhabited woods..She’d miss us, but she’d make it fine.” 

Pacifica holds her ground, like a person caught in this situation several times throughout the years. “Yeah, I know, but you have to think, in the life of this person who has everything she ever wants at her own disposal..it can definitely get soul crushing. Even if Corduroy isn’t lonely, she’s still alone. The girl still has to feel that. You all should know I have experience with that.” The face of the boyfriend breaks its firm hold upon hearing the heiress. “And that’s why I fell in love with you, my recovering heiress..You really know how to illuminate my ignorance in times when I’ve made judgments..” “Not ignorance,” she looks over towards her knowing girl friend “just dumb brains.” 

"So, Paz,” Mabel eagerly shifts her focus towards the new settled topic “what guy, or girl-” both halves of the young couple focus their full attention at the suggestion. “Guys, we know, but do we really know?” “We know.” Her brother wastes no time answering. “Okay, just saying. It’s always possible." Mabel digresses. "Pacifica, given your clear expertise in revealing great guys in complicated packages, maybe you have your own suggestions.” “Look,” her twin calmly lowers his hand. “I’m not going to try and halt any of this matchmaker stuff, but I’m not really interested in getting on Wendy’s bad side. You two can have your go, but I’m not going to participate in my own downfall.” “Bye.” The former valley girl steps back into her roots, giving her boyfriend the wave off for the conversation. In response her boyfriend simply shrugs, leaving the two friends to their own plans. 

"Okay, so I was thinking Dipper’s friend Jason. He’s the no nonsense, ‘I’ll get straight to the point' type guy in their partnership. He has to be, considering who he’s working with.” The veteran matchmaker rubs her chin in consideration, taking time to soak the suggestion in. “I see that, but matchmaker Mabel sees two potentially major issues with that match.” The student matchmaker reveals her trademark smirk. “Since when has Matchmaker Mabel’s ‘bold’ and ‘innovative’ genius been grounded by potential issues?” “Hey, I’ve learned from my mistakes. I’ll admit it. Matchmaker Mabel is veteran in her field. She’s wise beyond her years for reasons.” The student breaks her smile into a full chuckle, nudging her friend in the side of the arm. “Alright, Miss. Veteran, what are your issues?” 

“For starters, this match is research partners with Dipper.” “And..?” “And if Dipper’s in close contact with the person his friend is dating you know he’s Bound to run the list compliments of said date.” “Again, and..? I don’t see the problem here.” “In normal cases, Pacifica, I wouldn’t either, but as we’ve made perfectly clear, Dipper is not a normal case.” “Taken.” “In Dipper’s case, the compliments will be seen as less..ensuring, more..how would Dipper put it..disconcerting.” Displaying her mastery at sass once again, her friend gives her brown haired friend a strong raise of her eyebrow. “Hey, I know big words too. Anyway, I just see messy all over that ship.” The student takes in her master's advice. “Okay, that’s a fair point. What’s your other issue?” “My other issue, my dear apprentice, lies in the very fact you mentioned. This guys a ‘no nonsense’ guy. Wendy doesn’t want that.” “Are you sure about that?” “Positive.” 

The heiress stays silent, giving time for her friend to explain herself. “Look, we both know Wendy is the definition of assured and confident, but I know some things you don’t when it comes to her. I know she’s a complex creature. I know that while she lives a life of the care free, she also finds joy in looking deeper into this weird world. I just don’t know if a guy like that would be the perfect fit.” The blonde holds back a sigh. “Okay, I’ll trust you, I guess. I’m not going to pretend I don’t have my own opinions, but I’ll trust in my delightfully weird friend.” “Thank you.” 

“So,” Pacifica starts, her own reservations becoming secondary "do you have a candidate?" Mabel begins her answer with a frustrated blow of air "I'm going along with this because I dig your confidence. Still, Mabel's lost on this whole ordeal. Maybe it's my hardened career mind talking, but I don’t think I have an answer for our unique lady in waiting.” Her friend utters a semi confused, semi loving chuckle “Mabel, I don’t think that’s what that term means.” “Hey,” the artist’s eyes glow in an unwavering sense of direction “it serves me well, sounds nice, I’ll use it. " Mabel's focus goes into overdrive. "This lady needs a person who’s motivated, but not fully reliant on confidence. Someone who’s smart, but not full of themselves. Someone direct, but still sensitive deep down. Someone ready to be brought down a few pegs. That’s the only possible pair for a lady with her unique attributes. The only man she wouldn’t be bored of, and also wouldn’t grow to dislike. The perfect formula.” The avid listener stops in her tracks as her friend’s words begin to connect in her mind, then refocuses on her friend immediately, allowing the artist to muse, hoping for her mind to readjust itself. 

“She needs someone like-Dipper-” Pacifica mind goes blank, before she realizes her friend’s gaze is now locked on the young man standing awkwardly behind them “join us. If you’re ready to join the discussion, that is, broseph.” The blonde gains her breath once again, as she joins her friend in questioning the awkward intruder. “Well,” the girlfriend questions “are you?” Caught red handed, the researcher uses his master powers of deflection to escape. “Guys, it’s getting kind of late. I think I ought to be heading back.” “Wait,” Pacifica grabs her boyfriend’s arm “can we talk outside for a few. No offense, Mabel. I just have a few things I’d like to discuss in private.” Mabel gives no hint of being hurt. “Hey, you two figure your things out. I still have some thinking of my own to do.” Pacifica gives Mabel a smile of admiration “Thanks for understanding.” The couple leave as Mabel’s hand falls onto her mouth. “Nah, that can’t be right.”~ 

"Well, starting off,” Pacifica allows herself to catch her thoughts “Mabel was listing her run down of Wendy’s ‘ideal’ match before.” Dipper laughs, finding it hard to keep his focus at the mention of his twin. “Yeah, I did hear the end of that discussion.” His girlfriend’s face stays firm, in full contrast to the young man. “She sounded to me like she was talking about, well..” Her boyfriend immediately gives full attention to the words of his partner, seeing the tone of voice used describing his sister to be one less than joyous. “She sounded like she was talking about someone..someone with Dipper vibes." Seeming as if he was facing down a monster worse than Bill Cipher, the young man looks away from his girlfriend to gather his thoughts, much in the way his girlfriend had earlier. “Maybe you’ve been reading too many of Mabel’s romance dramas before bed, Pacifica. I don’t think Mabel do all that right in front of you. Intentional or not, that’s not something she would do.” Pacifica looks deep into Dipper’s intense eyes. “Okay, but hon.” Pacifica puts her arm on her partner “you do promise you’d be honest with me if you saw the connection, no matter how scary I may look as you say it..-And no matter how many days I may ice you after?" Dipper mirrors his girlfriend, placing an arm on her. “Of course.”


	3. Well, shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Had to go like this..

Chapter 3-'Well, Shit' 

“Yeah, she had to do it.” The lumberjack sighs, as she slowly removes her mud stained boots. "I Guess I can’t be too surprised. Leaving things unsaid isn’t really her strong suit..Did used to admire that." She lets off a reluctant smile. "Alright, still do. I did kinda’ take it to heart that first summer." Her smile displays the image of the twenty twelve rollercoaster better than a scrapbook. 

However, the once rock of a woman soon loses her battle to remain stoic. 'Well, it's done wonders for me since. Gotta' close friend who's too close, another who's close to finding out, a father who I've practically disowned..' She calmly unties her braided hair in brief meditation. "Yeah, going with your feelings as they come is the way to go." She collapses onto her bed. 'Mabel's feelings don't have to deal with all this. Not with a person whose joy's tied directly to how little one can guess about her.' The lumberjack’s train of thought is momentarily cut short by a buzz in her pocket.

"Hey, Mabel's being Mabel again and is worried about you. I am too. Are you okay? I promise I won't freak out..as much as you'd think." The attempt to lessen the weight of the text, thus making the clear worry ten times more weighty, once would earn a laugh from the young woman. Now it only initiated a second sigh. One audibly more aggravated than the last. She allows herself to sit up to a degree to give her response some thought. "Yeah, dude. Sorry I cut off like that. Didn't realize how late it was until I caught the sun's position ahead. Had some things to work on at the new place. All good." She was on verge of falling back into the bed when she was met with the familiar buzz. "Are you still up for our post meet brief next week? All I have to do at home is go over one case file." An idea came to her as she was thinking the text over. “Yeah. Hey, haven’t gotten a chance to catch up with your girlfriend in a while. How about you bring her with you?” The young man shocks her with the speed of his reply. “Sounds great. Sorry, I didn’t know you were wanting to hang out with her, haha. She’d love to come.” Despite the weight of the situation, Wendy laughs at the researcher's eagerness. "Well, shit."  


'Should have known Dipper would see no problem in that. Suchah' lovable doofus.' Her words seem to physically injure her. “No, he’s just not going insane. There’s nothing wrong with our relationship, just something goin’ wrong with me.” As if there couldn’t be more to stack onto the current mood, her phone begins to ring. 'Uh, Dad.' She wastes no time hitting the red button. “IGnore.” As she was immortalized, looking for anything to save her from this desperate moment, the stack of loose paper near her bedside flashes in Wendy's vision. "Oh, no. No more Dippering this. There's nothing more to analyze." The lumberjack lazily sweeps the length of the distance, her now half buried head paying little attention to the wreck of papers now beginning to litter the floor. 'I remember back before I had feelings. Yeah, that was a good 15 years.' Her hand, hidden in a clump of crinson, slowly clenches into a forming fist. 'It'd be easier if it was really about the guy. It's not. It's this whole mess of change mixed with all these leftovers. Sadly for Dipper, he’s just a casualty.’ Her hand clenches harder. 'Can't be going around, as I am, with all of them looking up to me as their unbreakable anchor. Something's gonna snap, and I dont think it's gonna be any of them.' Wendy’s slow build of frustration continues to grow, until it’s cut by a gentle knock. “Give me just a few!” The young woman makes a push up off of her bed, her left hand still slightly clenched. Still being decent at this time of day, she doesn’t take too much time getting to the door. However, once she sees the visitor she immediately wishes she took a few more minutes preparing herself. “What’s up?” Upon catching a better look at the shorter blonde’s expression the woman instinctively opens her apartment to the guest. The blonde enters robotically.

“First I want to say, I really don't want to intrude. I just-” “Hey,” Wendy gives her guest an awkward, assuring smile “it’s alright, Pacifica. Being honest I’m glad you’re here. You know? Despite the fact that I'm a bit thrown off by you finding my place.. It Gives me the opportunity to give you a proper thank you for taking care of my buddy.” Wendy’s green eyes shine deep in the evening light. “You’re good for him, Pacifica.” Pacifica eyes the tall red head curiously, but cautiously. After a pat on the shoulder, Wendy motions for Pacfica to take the one available seat in the apartment. “Are you sure, because I’m fine with standing. Really.” “Just take the seat.” Wendy's aggravation was almost hidden from the guest, but the now hyper focused blonde saw the unsteadiness, deciding not to let it get to her. Wendy turns and immediately speeds back over to her bed, taking a seat at the edge. “With all the movie nights spent with Dip, I’ve got no problem sitting on beds around friends.” ‘Friends.’ Pacifica’s face calms its nervous strain. ‘She’s my friend.’ “So, I got a text from Dipper before I came in.” The blonde attempts to keep control of the conversation. “Dipper tells me you wanted me to join you two next week.” Wendy fixes her eyes directly in front of her. “Yeah, I thought it would be something different. We’ve had enough of our back and forth. We could use some fresh eyes.” Pacifica loses her cool, scowling at her friend's natural likability. 'Darn, she knows how likable she sounds. She does it because she can.'

"Dude," Wendy sighs as she walks over to grab a box, placing it across from the bed for a functional foot rest "don't know about you, but I'm done talking about people not in the room." Wendy shows her guest her full attention. "What's up with you, man? What's going on in that Pacifica brain?" Pacifica freezes, caught in the tail lights. She struggles to keep control of her part of the situation, trying her best to appear calm and friendly. “I can’t say much. I haven’t thought about anything other than hospitality and shelf stocking in the past months.” “Soos makes you give out hospitality?” Wendy smirks. “Wow, things really have changed over there.” “No, not Soos.” Pacifica's focus is so split her head flies over the joke, amusing the red head, as the blonde leans her cheek on her chin. “That’s my hotel management class.” Her eyes glare with frustration as she mentions her class. The red head either appears or pretends not to notice. “Oh, nice. Could see you in that bizz. You have that composed in the front, planning in the back kind of way.” Pacifica remains silent for a few minutes while she attempts to find her words again. ‘How can it be that we’re this casual, but still so awkward.’ “Yeah,” she finally answers “I thought it would work out well. However, I’m finding it really dull.” Wendy frowns, until her face lights up brighter than it had in a good while. “Dude, do you drink..Outside dinner parties, I mean?” Her words not sharp, just showing genuine lack of knowledge the blonde's current life.

"I do sometimes. What do you have planned, though, Corduroy?" Pacifica hesitates, becoming somewhat worried. "I would rather this to not be a drunk fest if we can help it, sorry.." The blonde squints, realizing her complete loss of composure, especially painful in front of the queen of cool. "Nah, I only have two beers. Basically water, honey." Wendy's less loved parts show clear in this moment. The red haired friend's words and expression, oddly enough, allow Pacifica to focus on her full picture. The faults now gives way to a greater personal understanding. "Alright, I'll take the bait." Pacifica gives a smile, making her sight clear to the person covered in many things. Wendy returns her smile. In a single motion, Wendy pushes onto her feet and swings over to her fridge. "It's not gonna' be like a truth serum or any big thing," Wendy speaks in passing. "It's more of an excuse for the moment than anything about 'taking off the edge.'" She speaks, jumping back onto her seat and lazily leaning over, stretching the beer over to her guest.

"I'm gonna start before I drink, take yours and drink it when you want-or don't drink at all. It's really set piece at this point." "'Dude," she says playfully. "I may have come from a snobby family, but I've drank beer before. I prefer it to champagne and scotch. The less alcohol the less stupidity." Pacifica demonstrates her individuality, absentmindedly flicking the tab and taking a small chug. "Alright, well" the tall leaning woman speaks "we both know this entire thing is weird as hell. I've known these two kids for seven years. Through the years I've known them, as you've probably seen, I've gotten pretty used to being around them, especially since they've moved to Oregon.." "and that's becoming a bad thing?" Wendy extends her pause. "It's becoming a thing thing." Pacifica reaches to extract more. "A thing thing?" Wendy's green eyes flare with a spark of fear "I don't get it." Wendy snaps open the beer and downs a quarter of it. The seriousness in the red head's tone only grows, giving a stark contrast to her usual social display. "How deep do you want to go into this? There's a lot I want to say and I'd rather none of it reach the twins." Pacifica pauses again, continuing to be taken aback by Wendy's current form. 'She's being open for once, I suppose. I shouldn't judge.' "Okay," The guest proceeds. "I'll listen. We need to get somewhere."

"So," Wendy takes another gulp "Mabel has this thing, this thing about making me a mystical beast. Making me this-" "This 'complex creature?'" Pacifica gives her a sarcastic, knowing smile. "Exactly, that's exactly it. She decides what people need and wants to push it on them." Wendy stretches her long legs out in her guests direction, becoming one with the display she has chosen for the moment. "Dipper is the opposite problem. He never trusts that he knows anything, but he's steadfast on making the unclear clear. He's become a master at listening to his weird and the weird around him, but the twenty five percent that his insanity misses becomes the most important." Wendy's intensity in description of her 'just friend' is not lost on her listener. "He won't just call you on a thing before an event happens, then when it does he collapses . He's like a time bomb that's just been lowered in radius. Honestly, it just makes it all come crumbling in the end."

Pacifica realizes the beer still in her hand, looking at it for a good minute before gently placing it to the side of her. "So, you want to distance yourself from your friends." Wendy's eyes stare past her listener, confused. "Yes, I think I have to. This isn't healthy." "Let me just take one moment here," Pacifca straightens her posture "you have a problem with your friends, so you don't tell them anything. You then act all unbothered by me, your friend's girlfriend, coming here to talk. Finally, while talking to me, you decide that it's best to shut them out of the conversation you've never started." Despite her display of words, the heiress holds a calm composure. "Yeah," Wendy displays her natural ability for pivoting "I agree, it's a pussy attitude." "A cowardly attitude." "Yeah," Wendy holds her drink close to her face as she looks off into the distance "a fucking coward. That's why I am." "No, I never said that, Corduroy." Pacifica gives Wendy no allowance for self pity. "I said you have a cowardly attitude." Pacifica eyes Wendy directly in her shocked eyes, her friend's direction doesn't falter. "You think that because I'm younger and less experienced socially that I will just play into your game, but I've been where you are, Corduroy. You know what you get when you put up that kind of apathy? You become the little self centered jerk I know you despised. Is that what you're looking for, Corduroy?" "Alright," Wendy accepts her childless "you wanna know what's really been bothering me? What's at the heart of this deep, condensed bowl of selfish as of late? I'll tell you. I guess I owe you something for being real with me.." Pacifica gives her a go ahead nod. The now pegged down red haired sighs unconsciously. "Neither of us are going to like it." "Hey," Pacifica gives her a mixed smile. "I came here to see your Own mess of history for myself. I don't want any sugar coating." "Alright." The red head's tone now echoing her friend's.

"I don't know how to start, so I guess I'll just start with the latest thing..You know what I said about Mabel?" "That she's Mabel? Yeah, I recall." Wendy's smile caught herself off guard. "Well, yeah. She said something to me today..She annoyed me a good deal, being honest." Pacifica gives Wendy a slanted smile. "And I thought Dipper was the master at dancing around the conversation." Wendy wastes little time with Pacifca's comment. "Yeah, anyways, we were out on one of our mystery expeditions. This time it was just a checkup situation. Go to Ford's secret bunker, let Dipper organize and rearrange the shit when we get to it, help keep him on track as we see fit. Dipper's mission, our help. It just fell to him that day I guess..Little boring and mundane, but doable." "Okay.." Pacifica mutters, trying to stay dead focused on the story. The listener's attempt to focus became so strong that she barely moved as she lifted her can off the floor, nursing it like tea. "Yeah, well once we get back to the metal tree, flip the switch, finally get back down, Mabel starts joking around. Mabel teases us about how Dipper is now the 'heartbreaker' of the group, how I should watch out myself. Although I haven't been in much of a mood for her comments lately, I allow it. I joke with her, and Dipper seems to tune it out..It was alright..It was all in good fun, I knew. I couldn't put all my shit on her for a little joke-" Pacifica holds her hand out. "Give me another second..You can't tell your friends that you're upset about something because you're afraid it won't 'vibe' with a joke? Yeah, that sounds reasonable." Pacifica's eyes now lay wide and direct in front of her friend. Wendy loses her story momentum, but regains a smile. "You scare me, Paz, I'm not gonna lie. It takes a lot for a person to scare me." "Well, I guess I should be honored." "Yeah," the lumberjack who once was the unofficial head of all friendly conversation agrees "you should. It takes a very specific kind of person." Wendy gulps down the rest of her drink and throws into the waste bin before she continues. "So, we all get situated in the bunker, Mabel stops her playful assault, and we get to work. All is okay, I'm good. Then we take a break, start bantering a little about that day, and-" "Hold on..can you fill me on the day? I'm lost." Wendy ruffles her hair and bites her lip. ''Good on Dipper for not putting her in that situation..' "Yeah, I don't think this was a smart conversation to start, Pacifica. We should probably end it." "Wendy, this isn't an image contest. Tell me or don't, but don't do that. You're better than that, we've all grown." 

Wendy's walls continue to be brought down by this unassuming presence. "You've seen more than I've given you credit for, dude. Alright, whatever, I'll tell you...the woods outside the bunker is where I let down your boyfriend, after it 'came out' that he liked me.." Pacifica sighs internally "But I'm cool, I talk about Dipper's growth. Then a bit after Mabel asks out of nowhere, 'So, Wendy, have you found any guy who fits the Wendy standard?' "I just sort of mumble to her-'Nah, guys around me are all kind of meh.'..But, Mabel being Mabel, she doesn't let up. 'I get you, Wendy. There just aren't enough good guys to go around ." Wendy calms herself.. "She was acting fine, maybe being a bit overbearing, but she wasn't pressing me. Alright, it was cool. I took it for what it was and I appreciated her as my 'little sister'. Then she did what she did-she called out to Dipper..'Bro, can you believe this beauty still hasn't found her prince? What is this world coming to? Dipper, You know how it is, right?'" Wendy squints. "I know, I get it, it seems like a ridiculous reaction. Mabel was just trying to make me feel better, but she didn't Really think about the situation-she didn't think twice in bringing up toxic baggage. We were forced to act normal in front of her, when we were completely fine not talking about the past. She let her ignorance on where we stood just open up-didn't consider mine and Dipper's relationship as friends." Pacifica stays steadfast. "Do you really care about those things, though? Is that really what bothers you in all this? That one minor stumble comes up, causing you to erupt, ice bag-or is it more than that. Are there things you haven't allowed in that are finally breaking you down, like an heiress who met her family's ghost.." The Ice Bag took the punches like a pro, giving serious consideration.."Maybe, Northwest. Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a turn-for better or worse? It's still anyone's guess.

"Old Mabel came out there, Wendy. I don't know how to explain it. It was a complete disaster, I'm sorry." Wendy, voice vibrating through Mabel's phone, settles down the temperature. "Dude, dude, come back to me. We're good-We're great, Mabes." Mabel calms herself. "Where's this new-old Wendy coming from? How'd you get your steam back?" Wendy hesitates for a moment, small enough to not be noticed by the receiver "I talked to someone with experience, realized I could do better." "Okay..I hate to be Mabel here, you're a free woman of course, but do you see any romance in this better future?" "I'm not sure, Mabes. I'll let yah’ know if anyone stands out, I promise." Wendy listens to hours of talk surrounding Mabel's frustrated genius in her studies, enjoying herself thoroughly for the rest of the half hour. Eventually, after a particularly interesting experience involving a model werewolf turning out to be a "real, live werewolf", Wendy informs Mabel that it's "game time." Mabel, having zero information as to what game they were playing, reacts with a firm nod. In true form, the brunette's irrepressible energy shows no bounds in logical space-time-Wendy acknowledged her nod, ending the call in full motion. 

"Nice form, Corduroy. You're not as terrible at girl talk as I thought." A teasing smile marked the blonde's face. Wendy sizes up Pacifica mockingly "Just don't make me remember why I used to hate you, bleachy." Pacifica wears her smile proudly against her red haired friend, putting a friendly hand on the red head's shoulder. "I still need a Tiny bit of payback for the fateful shampoo-hair dye switch five days ago, I'm just keeping the score settled. It took my entire savings to fix that mess, now that I’m relying on my own salary-thank you very much." Wendy smirks, returning the gesture. "Funny, thought your boyfriend was the inside man on that one." Pacifica responds with a devious side grin. "Yeah, he'll get his comeuppance..when he Finally takes his shower, with the fancy shampoo I got him." Wendy gives a slanted frown. "Hate to tell you this, ’specially considering giving him this much credit bruised my pranking ego, but Dipper's smarter than that. Dip told me about the prank, he's been not showering as a subterfuge. He's playing mind games with you, girl. We've been at this game for a while.” Pacifica defaults to her new weapon. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with this guy, Corduroy, why don’t you just spill it already.” Wendy looks deep into the blonde’s blue eyes. “How is it that you’re this comfortable with this thing?” Pacifica chuckles. “Oh, I’m boiling with rage inside, us Northwests are just naturally good at appearances.” Wendy half chuckles. “You scare me sometimes, Pacifica, and that’s a compliment.” Pacifica returns Wendy’s gaze, smiling again. “Oh, I know.”

“So,” Pacifica starts, “de-Dippering your brain, ridding the Masonry-let’s start.” Wendy loses her cool immediately. “NOT ABOuT DIppEr, you BlOndie..narcissistic..Sorry, Paz-over reaction.” Pacifica looks on in pure enjoyment. “Oh, no, go on..Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” Wendy doesn’t even respond. “Alright, so talking about my insecurities is an okay way to start.” Pacifica sits down, and lays back into her chair. “Go on, tell me Everything.” Wendy stares, dead-faced. “The resentment towards your parents, your anger at me, it seems like everything with you sets in late.” Pacifica stares off in thought. “We can’t show our weakness until we have a way until we have a way to capitalize on it, you know that-in your Corduroy way. Plus, I’m helping you. Confrontation problems describe half of all your issues. I’m just getting a bit of fun out of this while it lasts.” Wendy muses in the ironic truth of that statement, then begins.

“I pretend like I’m one, great big barrier, but I pretty much run entirely on praise. From my awkward tweenage years, to my current nothing years, praise’s a drug to me. Eventually, though, that just became emptiness too. Sure, I once had five guys ask me out at one time-I demolished the lumberjack games with a broken wrist, but that excitement only lasts a few hours..then it’s back to being a laidback side character, barely entertaining life. Dipper wasn’t some magical person, tah’ tell you the truth, I barely noticed the kid his first week at Gravity Falls, but Dipper single-handedly beat down my insecurities without even realizing it.” Pacifica laughs. “Dipper, twelve year old Dipper no less, beat down your insecurities?” 

Wendy joins in on the chuckle. “Yeah, it’s pretty silly when yah’ put it that way, but he did. He showed me how stupid it all was, living like a game. This kid, this shrimpy, scared little kid, jumped headfirst into a giant robot-punched an interdimensional demon in the eye no question. This kid, some nobody at home, took this town by the fuckin’ balls and barely acknoweldged it-just continued searching for more answers, and being the guy he wanted to be. Even after he tried, childishly, to manipulate me, he still looked me straight in the eye the next day. He was just a good person..who I wanted to be, ironically.” Pacifica breaks her cool, starting to cold sweat. “Wendy, are you sure you’re not in love with my boyfriend?” Wendy frowns. “You want the truth?” Pacifica raises her edge. “Yes, anytime soon.” Wendy rustles her hair, staring at the floor. “I honestly have no idea.” Pacifica doesn’t hide her agitatitation. “Well, we’re finding out. Greasy’s diner-you, me, Dipper, and Mabel. You’re facing this like a Corduroy-I’ll judge your actions like a Northwest. However bad it is, we both need to know. If I get mad, you can make fun of my hair, or something-but we both need to know.” Wendy reacts like a scared child. “We both know Dipper’s not the main issu-” “Dipper is My issue,” Pacifica stands up “you can deal with your other shit later-Maybe I’ll help if I’m calm enough, but one problem at a time. We Both need to know.” Wendy calms herself, accepting the inevitable terror to come.~

“Okay, Wendy. I’m all about that random night time diner trips, but you know Friday nights are my sleep-in nights. What’s going on with you, girl?” Dipper nearly falls asleep on Pacifca’s shoulder, until she nudges him awake. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” Pacifica smiles, for the first time in an hour. She thinks about embracing him, but decides against it. “‘Kay, guys. Starting off, Pacifica wants me to admit something. I’ve been a trainwreck these last few months.” Pacifica encourages her along, in her own way. “Yeah, she’s been a mess.” Wendy keeps on track. “So, I’ve been drinking my pain away, numbing myself from the truth..Truth is, I have no control over my life anymore. Haven’t ah’ day where I don’t feel weak, or finished a task that doesn’t seem pointless. I’ve been hiding from you guys ‘cause you’re, like, my family. I don’t like how I’ve been acting around you guys, but I didn’t want to admit that I had a problem. I don’t know what I want. Been acting strong, as always, but I’m pathetic.” Pacifica picks up her friend off the floor. “What I think Wendy means to say is she’s struggling. We’ve been talking a lot, on our own time. If I didn’t come out to see her, she’d probably still be a sand lump on her bed. Still, she’s admitting she has a problem, and she’s going to admit something else..”

It hit like a bullet. Dipper nearly had a heart attack. Mabel couldn’t stick to one emotion, switching between a variety. After he took a brief pause, Dipper almost became angry. “Wendy, are you really coming out with this now? This isn’t a game, man. These are my emotions you’re dealing with, Pacifica’s emotions-and Pacifica,” Dipper voice goes from shaky to stern “why didn’t you tell me any of this? I’d appreciate a little openness. I’d never go behind your back with stuff like this.” Pacifica stays calm, almost as if she practiced before coming. “I know you wouldn’t, Dipper. You’re amazing. But this isn’t about you,” she looks over to the frazzled redhead, then looks back “it’s about our friend. I understand your emotions, I accept them. Please, listen to your friend.” Dipper switches his coping mechanism, becoming distant. “Okay, I’ll let Wendy talk.” Pacifica sighs, centering herself again. “So, she’s obviously been having a complicated time-I’m with her in that. Do you honestly think I, a Northwest, didn’t have any sass in me when I found out? I thought about having her ‘taken care of’ for a brief second, but I knew that wouldn’t solve anything. Now, Wendy, you’re up again. Go.” Wendy, completely out of form, centers herself. “Really, guys, being here-all of this, wasn’t my first choice for tonight. If it wasn’t for pushy over here, I’d be fast asleep right now-but I’m not. You all deserve honesty-and honestly, Dipper, Pacifica’s right. Not blaming you for freaking out, this isn’t exactly a cakewalk for me, but I’m telling you this out of respect for you. I know you’ve been worried about me. I need therapy, more than this. I just wanted to be honest, for once in my life. I’m basically where you were the first summer, but throw in depressing reality in place of exciting conspiracies.” Dipper breathes. “Wendy, I’m really sorry. I can’t handle this right now. I know, I’m a coward, but I spent the longest time getting over you. I need time before I’m able to process this-but I will be there for you with everything else, you can count on me for that.” Wendy frowns, once again. “I know I can count on yah’, man.”


End file.
